survivor_storybookfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor Agrabah
|video = |nextseason =Survivor Atlantis}} Survivor Storybook: Agrabah ''is the inaugural season of Survivor Storybook. Production The blog for this season will be Survivor Agrabah and the tag is survivorstorybook. Twists/Changes * '''No Tribes '-On day 1 the castaways were stranded together without being devided into tribes yet. They will compete for the span of three days for advantages that could help them obtain the Jewel Idols. * Jewel Idols '-The Jewel Idols are the only Hidden Immunity Idols in the game and are the definition of Risk and Reward. These idols can not be played to provide the users immunity however if strategically used properly, they can become much more powerful and change the tide of the game for the user. * '''The Cave of Wonders '-Each week all three tribes will compete in Reward challenges with the chance of going to the Cave of Wonders. The reward challenges are individual and the castaway who scores the top score from each tribe wins. This is the only place the castaways can talk to members of the other tribe. Inside the cave lies 27 items and the castaways are provided with 8 clues to attempt to find which items contains a secret item. Four of them being the Jewel Idols. * 'Brains vs Brawn vs Beauty '-The three advantage challenges that the castaways competed in at the beginning of the game not only dictated who won reward, but also which tribe the survivors would belong to. The three challenges tested them strategically, socially and competitively. The Brains Tribe earned there spot for their strategy. The Beauty Tribe was put together through a challenge judging likability and social skills. The Brawn Tribe was formed by 6 competitors who blew the competition out of the water when it came to their competitive prowess in flash games. * 'Triple Elimination '-After each tribe voted off one member, it was revealed on Day 11 that they would be voting another. Instead of competing in Tribal Immunity, the castaways would be competing against their fellow tribe mates for individual immunity. They could however give up their chance to win immunity for a free ticket to the Cave of Wonders. Castaways } | align="left" |Jaiden' 19 | | |1st Voted Out Day 5 |4 |- | | align="left" |'L'Shei' 21 | | |2nd Voted Out Day 8 |5 |- | | align="left" |'Joseph' 17 | | |3rd Voted Out Day 11 |4 |- | | align="left" |'Vince' 16 | | |4th Voted Out Day 14 |6 |- | | align="left" |'Ryan' 20 | | |5th Voted Out Day 14 |3 |- | | align="left" |'Madison' 15 | | |6th Voted Out Day 14 |4 |- | | align="left" |'Amanda' 25 | | rowspan="12" |7th Voted Out Day 18 |7 |- | | align="left" |'Elena' 17 | |8th Voted Out 1st Jury Member Day 22 |9 |- | | align="left" |'Bernel' 15 | | | |- | | align="left" |'Corey' 16 | | | |- | | align="left" |'Gage' 18 | | | |- | | align="left" |'JC' 17 | | | |- | | align="left" |'Lexi' 18 | | | |- | | align="left" |'Nicole' 19 | | | |- | | align="left" |'Regan' 17 | | | |- | | align="left" |'Sam' 21 | | | |- | | align="left" |'Tiffany' 18 | | | |- | | align="left" |'Tyler''' 19 | | | |- |} Episode Guide ^1 Vince found the Cursed Medallion in the Cave of Wonders. This medallion cursed Vince to recive an additional vote the first time he incured a vote at tribal council. ^2 Nicole played the Pearl Idol which provided immunity to everyone who had their name written down. Thus forcing a revote where castaways could only vote between those left vulnerable. Voting History ^1 Vince found the Cursed Medallion in the Cave of Wonders. This medallion cursed Vince to recive an additional vote the first time he incured a vote at tribal council. ^2 Nicole played the Pearl Idol which provided immunity to everyone who had their name written down. Thus forcing a revote where castaways could only vote between those left vulnerable. ^3 Tiffany played the Magic Carpet. She escaped from tribal council to return after the vote. She could not cast a vote but she could not receive one either. ^4 Gage played the Stick of Truth that allowed him to reveal who cast what vote at Tribal Council